Del sufrimiento a la locura, de la locura al amor
by Katy Neko kawaii
Summary: Tekiwara Kaoru era una niña normal, aunque era víctima de acoso escolar, su mundo se vino abajo con la muerte de sus padres. Así comenzó su sufrimiento, lo que la hace enloquecer...hasta que es buscada por el gobierno por los asesinatos cometidos, Kaoru toma una nueva identidad, y así nació Kasane Teto...un Ted x Teto (no en incesto, solo comparten el mismo apellido)


Hola :v aquí les vengo con un fic que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba canciones tristes de Vocaloid, y lo vengo a publicar porque se me pega mi maldita gana xDD como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta, no soy buena inventando títulos -w- no los quiero aburrir con mis palabrerías, así que los dejaré empezar...

Miku: Etto...Katy-sempai?

Yo: Qué? ¬¬

Ritsu: Alguien morirá en esta historia? ._.

Yo: Obvio xD saben lo sádica que puedo llegar a ser :v

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno, solo los de los primeros 3 capítulos, pero a partir de Teto, ya no son míos :v y a los padres de Teto solo les puse los nombres de dos utauloids, pero no son precisamente esos personajes.

Se preguntaran que tiene que ver con Vocaloid, se daran cuenta mas tarde queridos míos x3

* * *

><p><strong>Del sufrimiento a la locura...de la locura al amor...<strong>

**El inicio del infierno...**

-¡Kaoru, ven aquí!-un niño de 8 años, pidiéndole a aquella niña que se le acercara.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo en respuesta. Era una niña de la misma edad, de cabellos castaños, y ojos verdes cual esmeralda. Al tenerla cerca, las mejillas de aquel niño se tornaron ligeramente de carmín. Aquel pequeño tenía unos ojos negros bastante profundos, y sus cabellos rubios platinados, que lo hacían ver bastante inocente. Su nombre: Hojou Akira.

-Kaoru...yo te quería decir algo...-comenzó nervioso, mirando al suelo y haciendo círculos imaginarios con el pie, mientras que Kaoru lo veía algo confundida.-...yo...tu...Kaoru...yo...¡Argh!-frotó sus cabellos con desesperación, sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada de la niña.-_¿Por que no puedo decírselo sin ponerme nervioso...?_-completamente sonrojado, tomó las manos de Kaoru, y se le acercó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.-...Tu...tu me gustas Kaoru...-

...

-Akira...-el rostro de la pequeña estaba completamente rojo, sin saber como reaccionar.-...tu...tu también...m-me gustas...aunque nunca supe como decírtelo...-el rubio se acercó a su rostro, acariciando su cabello, mientras unía sus labios con los de la niña, quien correspondió a aquel gesto. Un beso completamente tierno e inocente, digno de unos niños de su edad.

-Akira...-suspiró Kaoru cuando el beso llegó a su fin, para luego abrazarlo.-¡Te quiero Akira!...gracias...-

-¿Por que me lo agradeces?-preguntó Akira, abrazándola también.

-Por todo...-comenzó la pequeña.-...porque cuando llegué aquí, no tenía ningún amigo...todos me molestaban...se burlaban de mi siempre...tu siempre has sido mi único amigo aquí...

_Flash Back (Rin: wiiii un flash back! Yo: alguien puede sacarla de aquí?)_

_Allí estaba Kaoru, completamente sola, abrazando sus piernas. Los demás se encontraban jugando, y ya que era nueva en la escuela, la tomaron como un objeto de burla._

_-"Los niños son crueles", me decía mi madre, pero no pensé tanto...-estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando un niño se le acercó._

_-Tu eres Kaoru, ¿No es así?-le preguntó con amabilidad, la niña solo desvió la mirada, a lo que el pequeño la vió confundido._

_-Vienes a burlarte de mi como todos los demás, así que deja la sonrisa falsa y empieza de una vez...-los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Escucharé cada palabra!-_

_-¿Burlarme? ¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó. Kaoru lo miró algo atónita, mientras que el pequeño se sentó junto a ella.-No soy así. Me llamo Houjou Akira.-la miró y le sonrió.-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-_

_-Kaoru. Tekiwara Kaoru.-intentó sonreírle, aquel pequeño le sonrió brindándole confianza._

_Fin del Flash Back (Rin: wiiii fin del flash back! Yo: ahora de cual te fumaste?)_

-Kaoru, te quiero...¿Quieres...ser mi novia?...-preguntó con timidez.

-Si...-fue su respuesta.

* * *

><p>-Aún eres una niña, Kaoru.-dijo Kuroi tragando su comida. Tekiwara Kuroi, el padre de Kaoru.-¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novio?-<p>

-Ay amor, de seguro solo es un juego de niños, no debe ser tan malo.-dijo Mitsuko tranquilamente. Madre de Kaoru, Tekiwara Mitsuko.

-Lo quiero...espero que duremos.-dijo Kaoru.

La familia de Kaoru era muy humilde, su padre era un leñador mientras que su madre era panadera. Aun así, eso no les impedía ser felices.

* * *

><p>Allí se encontraba la familia Tekiwara, caminando por el bosque. La pequeña Kaoru quería pasar un día en la pradera, debido al día de su noveno cumpleaños...<p>

1ro de Abril, 2008...un día que la marcó...

La niña se encontraba en medio de sus padres, cada uno sostenía una de sus pequeñas manos. No sabía, no tenía idea de que su vida cambiaria desde ese momento...

Un hombre, que aparentaba unos 30 años, se acercó a la familia, llevaba un revólver en la mano, con el que apuntó a la mujer.

-Después de años...al fin obtendré mi venganza...¡TEKIWARA MITSUKO! ¡AL FIN ME VENGARÉ POR HABERME ROTO EL CORAZÓN!-

-¿Pero qué...?-Mitsuko lo vio confundida, para luego recordarle:-¡Lo nuestro terminó hace años, Matsuda! ¡¿Cuando vas a entenderlo?!-

-Mitsuko...-comenzó aquel hombre. Su mirada se encontraba completamente vacía, y mostraba una sonrisa que solo un psicópata puede tener.-¿No entiendes que yo te amaba?...¿No entiendes que hasta ahora no he podido olvidarte?...-dicho esto, Kuroi se puso en medio de Mitsuko y el arma, intentando protegerla.

-¡¿No entiendes que ella ya no te ama?!-luego de gritar aquello, sintió como una bala se incrustaba en su pecho, directo en su corazón.

-Me las vas a pagar...pero no te preocupes...así como tu esposo...tu pequeña mocosa también los acompañará al infierno...-dijo apuntando a Kaoru con el arma, quien no reaccionaba, solo se encontraba ahí parada, en estado de shock. Mitsuko abrazó a Kaoru antes de que la bala impactara contra el cuerpo de la jovencita, dándole a ella en su lugar. Continuó con los disparos, hasta que el cuerpo de Mitsuko se desplomó sin vida en el suelo.

Matsuda solo reía, satisfecho por haber acabado con la vida de quien fue su novia hace años. Fijó su vista en Kaoru, quien aún seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, tomando el hacha que pertenecía a su padre.

-...Alguien como tu no merece vivir...-fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció Kaoru. Corrió hacia el hombre, con el hacha en sus manos, mientras que este rápidamente tiró del gatillo...

* * *

><p>Los dejaré con la intriga :3 y si, esto no tiene nada que ver con Vocaloid, pero ya verán que si...el momento se acerca...Muajajajajajaja! ejem...<p>

nos vemos y dejen sus reviews porfa n.n

Sayonara!


End file.
